baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Five
Chapter Five is the sixth part of Baldur's Gate's storyline, following the Prologue and previous chapters. Once you have killed Davaeorn, Chapter Five will begin. Take the Key to River Plug from his body and go up the shaft at the west of the area. You will then be back at the first level. Talk to Rill on the second level if you haven't already. Talk to the miner with the red looking skin again and give him the key so he can flood the mines. Once you are out of the mines, head to Wyrm's Crossing and walk along the bridge until you reach a Flaming Fist mercenary where he will hail you. Say you are from Candlekeep and he will hand the talking to Scar. Scar will ask if you were involved in the recent troubles. Say you were. He asks for your help. Agree. He wants you to investigate the Seven Suns building in southwest Baldur's Gate. If you lie to him or turn down his request for help you will not be able to collect the rewards for two quests in the city. Enter into Baldur's Gate and go west through the areas until you reach Southwest Baldur's Gate. Enter the Seven Suns building. A Merchant will approach you. Ask him about the business. Head to the Flaming Fist Headquarters to talk to Scar. Report to him that there are Doppelgangers in the Seven Suns. Agree to go back and kill them. Head back to the Seven Suns. Go upstairs to the second floor and talk to the Merchants until they turn into Doppelgangers. Kill them. Return to the first floor and kill more Doppelgangers. Go downstairs into the basement and kill the Doppelganger. Talk to Jhasso and say you are there to rescue him. Return to Scar. He will then give you the Ogre Mage mission. Scar will ask to kill a monster (Ogre Mage) in the Sewers. Agree. Head to east Baldur's Gate and enter the Sewers. Search the sewers until you find the Ogre Mage. Kill him and his lackeys and take the ring from the ogre's body. Return to Scar with the Ogre Mage's ring. You have 10 days to do this. Once you have completed the mission Scar will ask to talk to you outside. Follow him. He will ask you to talk to Duke Eltan. You will be taken to the second floor of the Flaming Fist HQ and Duke Eltan will talk to you. He wants you to investigate the Iron Throne. If you refuse to answer his questions or are uncooperative he will kill you. Go to south Baldur's Gate and enter the Iron Throne building. Go to the fourth floor and talk to the merchants. They will say that the Iron Throne leaders are in Candlekeep. Report the news to Duke Eltan. Again, if you are uncooperative Duke Eltan will kill you. Otherwise he will teleport you to Candlekeep. Chapter Six will then begin. There are many sub-quests to do around the city of Baldur's Gate so complete any of the ones you want to do before you talk to Duke Eltan for the second time. Journal Chapter Five opens with the Quests section of the Journal empty, and a single untitled entry in the Journal section: [[Important Events#Baldur's Gate|'Important Events:Baldur's Gate']] is added to Chapter Five Quests as soon as the Flooding the Cloakwood Mine quest from the previous chapter is completed. 05